Chasing The Sun
by D and ThePurpleWolf
Summary: Charlotte Hamilton had no life. She lived in an RV, and had only two friends. She was a freak according to society's standards. One call from Nick Fury changed everything. Steve/OC/Loki T because I'm paranoid.
1. Recruited

**AN: Hi there! My name is D and this is my story. I thought **_Avengers_** was brilliant, and I've always wanted to write a fan fiction, so why not! Here we go!**

Chasing The Sun; Recruited

* * *

It was dawn when Charlotte Peggy Hamilton got the call from Nick Fury. Of course in the back of her mind she knew that he would eventually call. She was after all, not really human. She was a Sun Chaser.

Charlotte used to be human, but only for a month. She was branded with the mark on hot afternoon when she was about one month old. The mark was a red tribal sun, and it was permanently tattooed to the Sun Chasers, or Sun Chaser in this case.

Charlotte was the last Sun Chaser. Sun Chasers used to be all over the universe, protecting people, and using the sun as their energy source.

Theoretically, Sun Chasers could do whatever the wanted. They could create weapons or heal, both using the Sun's energy. The Sun is not eternal, but it sure does last a long time.

In each galaxy, one solar system has one sun that watches everything. If a planet in a solar system is in massive trouble, a Sun Chaser is created. Unfortunately only one Sun Chaser can exist in each galaxy.

Charlotte happened to be selected as a Sun Chaser in her galaxy, but inside there was a knowledge. There had been a war. The war was when Charlotte was only a tot, but the war wiped out the Sun Chasers, but for some reason no more was created.

Charlotte knew that Fury would soon want her for something, weather it be testing or information, she knew he would call. She brushed her chestnut hair out of her eyes as she talked with Fury.

She was prepared for receiving this call. She wasn't however prepared for the actual purpose of the call. They need her help, not for information or testing, but her help as a Sun Chaser. S.H.E.I.L.D needed her help. What could make the mighty S.H.E.I.L.D need her help, she wasn't sure, all she knew is that wanted to help. Out of curiosity of course.

OoOoOo

When Charlotte had finished packing all of her crap that she might need, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her red tattoo was hidden, out of sight. She had changed into a purple tank top with black jeans, and a grey leather jacket. She slung her green canvas duffle bag over her shoulder and slammed the RV'S door before sauntering out the door to meet the helicopter.

Charlotte's gold eyes shrewdly looked at the dark green aircraft. She sighed before approaching it. She threw her pack to who knows where, and ungracefully sat down. A female agent quickly debriefed Charlotte and then looked out the window in the cockpit. Charlotte eventually shut her eyes and fell asleep to the lull of the engine.

After about 10 minutes or so, Charlotte woke up. The Agent was still staring straight ahead. The pilot was still flying. The engine was still working. Everything was peaceful. This is boring Charlotte thought.

"What's your name?" Charlotte asked abruptly. The agent turned around sharply and simply stated,

"Agent Linda, ma'am. Why do you ask?" Charlotte gave a chuckle before stating,

"We're on an aircraft that's heading for S.H.E.I.L.D.," Charlotte stated before adding in a pathetic voice," And I'm bored." Agent Linda's mouth barley tugged up at the corners before she gave a reply.

"It will only be a few minutes actually." Charlotte eyes widened in surprise. A few minutes? Her eyes trailed down to her watch. It had been about 45 minutes. Wow. Time did fly.

"Ma'am, we are here. Everyone else has already arrived due to the fact they were contacted earlier," Came Linda's sharp voice. Charlotte gasped as she saw a flying aircraft carrier. _Aren't they supposed to be in the water? _Charlotte wondered.

The chopper landed with ease, and Charlotte sat there for a good 5 minutes before Linda ushered her out. She was escorted to a meeting room that was currently empty, and it overlooked what she assumed to be the control center.

Glee overcame Charlotte. She was closer to the Sun now than she had been at home. She felt its energy, as well as its presence. With a content sight, Charlotte was led to what her room. Her room was rather plain, but it would work. Charlotte then proceeded to unpack her crap. Her clothing consisted of mainly dark garments with either a few purple, or neon articles of clothing mixed in.

The last thing she unpacked was her "suit" so to speak. It was just black suit that she often imagined spies would where with a neon yellow tribal sun on the chest. Her rational mind told her that it was a bad idea. The sun looked like a target, but her stupid pride laughed it off and said let the damn morons try to hit me.

Her "suit" was completed with neon yellow combat boots. Charlotte noticed the time. It was late. She gave a groan. Tomorrow she would meet the rest of the team. She was not really looking forward to that.

With that thought on her mind Charlotte drifted to the realm of dreams, but before her eyes closed, Charlotte felt a bad presence walking by. Normally she would've ignored it, but the odd thing was that she could feel its eyes staring at her through the door.

OoOoOo

Charlotte woke with a groan. Her alarm on her iPod continued to play some random song. She gave a short frustrated sigh before stopping the alarm and getting in the shower.

Her thoughts drifted to her team as she continued to get ready. She had seen their files, and knew a few by reputation. She knew from that stupid manners class that first impressions were important.

Normally she wouldn't care, but this would be her team. She had to get on their good side. Charlotte tried to select something first impression worthy, but ultimately failed.

"Screw this," she mumbled. She settled on a different pair of black jeans, a dark blue shirt, her black leather jacket, and a worn pair of converse. She tied her messy chestnut main in a ponytail. Her brother used to tell her it made her look silly. Charlotte slowly opened the door and was greeted by Linda.

"Ma'am-" Linda began, but was cut off by Charlotte.

"Please drop the ma'am. My name is Charlotte." Linda gave a quick nod before continuing.

"You're late. Director Fury will not be happy." Charlotte gave a snort before entering the meeting hall. Room. Table. Whatever it was. Linda left to go sit in front of a high tech computer, and that left Charlotte alone to face Fury's wrath.

"You're late," came Fury's voice.

"I'm not late you all are simply early," Was Charlotte's reply.

"Punctuality is important," Fury grumbled, "Anyway, this is Charlotte. When she was younger "the Sun" chose her to protect this galaxy. As of now she is your last teammate. I have pressing matters to attend to, so I will let Charlotte explain the rest," Fury said before marching out of the room.

Charlotte's amber eyes observed her team. There were 5 of them, 4 men, and 1 woman. The woman had short curly red hair, and had a black suit that looked similar to Charlotte's, except it was completely black. Black Widow. The man sitting to her right was Tony Stark. She had seen the news enough to recognize him.

The older man next to Stark was the scientist who experimented with gamma radiation. Bruce Banner. The man who was standing up had blonde hair that fell to his chin. He was decked out in foreign clothes. He wasn't on the list. The last member of the team had blonde hair that was styled in an older fashion, and bright blue eyes. Steve something.

"I'm Charlotte Hamilton," Charlotte said with false confidence.

"So you are the mighty Sun Chaser," Thor began, "You have the mark, but do you have the heart?"

His eyes were questioning, as if a human didn't deserve to be a Sun Chaser. Humans were weak and unprotected compared to the rest of the universe, but she wasn't human.

"The Sun chose me for a reason. I'm not sure of the reason but I will fulfill my task, and keep the peace. Whatever the cost may be." Thor gave a nod of approval before Tony began to speak.

"So you're a Sun Chaser. What exactly is that?"

Charlotte gave a sigh and did her best to explain. When she was done, Tony opened his mouth, paused, closed it, and opened it again.

"So the Sun chose a human because Earth is in desperate need of help, and is in trouble?"

"Pretty much," Came Charlotte's reply.

"Well that's a relief," Tony muttered, "But theoretically you could do anything?"

Charlotte gave a sucked in air between her teeth before stating, "I would have to give up my humanity." Tony nodded, and his face looked bored.

"So what's the deal here? What's going on? Fury wasn't exactly clear on the phone," Charlotte said before sitting on the edge of chair, her back erect.

"My brother, Loki, wishes to start war on Earth. He is using the Tesseract to create something. Most likely a weapon. Do you know of the Tesseract?" Thor said with an eyebrow raised.

"I do actually. I have a few memories from Sun Chasers who were previously in this galaxy. The memories are quite fuzzy, but I know sort of know what it is."

"Good," Thor said," Do any of your memories occur on Asgard?"

Charlotte gave a quick shake of her head before Tony said,

"You know you can smile. It's good for you apparently." With that the corners of Charlotte's mouth turned upward.

"You know," Agent Romanov began, "Captain hasn't said a word." The others nodded in agreement and asked the Cap of he was ok.

Before things got complicated, Charlotte asked if she could visit the prisoner, stating,

"I have no quarrel with him, and I'd like to see what I could find out." Natasha gave a quick nod. She began to lead Charlotte to Loki's cell.

As they walked Charlotte thought about how in all honesty she didn't want to see Loki. She was terrified of him. She had to just needed to leave before things got a bit complicated.

Charlotte knew why Steve hadn't said a word, but simply stared at her. Excluding her eyes, she was a spitting image of her grandma, the woman who fell in love with Captain America, Margret Peggy Carter.

* * *

**AN: Ick. I'm not sure about that, but I have to start somewhere. XD Review? Should I continue or just stop? Need some ideas.**


	2. Black and Yellow

**AN: WHOA! I got a bunch of alerts/follows! Thanks! This one is a bit shorter. I just wanted to get something up. There might be some grammatical errors, but I will edit and repost. I decided to add more days in S.H.I.E.L.D base, because… I can. Heads up, DOCTOR WHO REFFERENECES WILL BE MADE THROUGHOUT THE STORY, AND I MADE A REFERENCE TO LABYRINTH! I LOVE CAPS LOCK! Also, check out my oneshot! It's tiny, but I love it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, The Avengers, Labyrinth, and Doctor Who. If I owned any of them I'd be filthy rich and things would be a lot different in all of them.**

* * *

The walk to the cell started with an awkward silence. Charlotte was the first to crack with a crooked smile and said,

"What I'd miss?"

Natasha stopped walking and did something slightly rare for an agent. She smiled and gave Charlotte a hug.

"I missed you Pegs," Natasha whispered.

Charlotte had missed one of her few friends. She only had two. They had first met on one of the agent's first missions.

Charlotte happened to get stuck in the crossfire of a mini battle at a Super Target, and the two girls became acquaintances, and then after a while they became friends. But that's a story for another time.

Agent Romanoff began to walk again before giving Charlotte more information on Loki.

As a Sun Chaser, it was Charlotte's job to do her best to negotiate before violence. The door to the cell room came to soon.

"I'll be in the hall if you need anything. Scream and I'll kick his ass. Got it?" Natasha asked. Charlotte nodded before entering.

Loki was staring at her. It was a familiar feeling. Realization dawned on Charlotte. It was his presence she had felt the night before.

"So you figured it out," Drawled a bored voice. Charlotte observed Loki trying to deduce him.

He had unkempt black hair, unnaturally bright eyes that were on the verge of green and blue, and he had a tall, lean frame. He was handsome, but his appearance also hinted at insanity. He was trying to star a war.

Charlotte took a determined breath and sat down in a chair by the clear cylinder cell.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" Loki countered. Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"You know very well what. Why do you want to start a war?"

"Because they are weak. The whole human race is weak. They practically beg to be ruled. Their freedom is a lie. They need to be ruled. They need their freedom to be taken. You are weak," Loki said glaring at Charlotte.

"Out of all the races in the galaxy why Earth? There are Adipose, Aggedor, Androgum, Atraxi, the Bane, Cat Kind, hell you could've chosen the Ood. So why Humans, and why Earth?" Charlotte asked with a new found determination.

"Because Humans were made to be ruled. They are a young, weak, and foolish race," Loki spat out, "And you are weak, young, and foolish as well human." Charlotte raised another eyebrow.

"You really couldn't tell?" She asked with a smug tone. Loki looked confused, but she held up a finger. "I'm not a full human. Only half, you idiot, so it seems you are not so smart as you appear. I mean seriously you'd think the amber eyes would give it away. " Loki had a look of enlightenment on his face.

He smirked before murmuring,

"The Child of the Sun. Witch of Light. Sister of Balder. Sun Chaser. You refuse to give up your humanity. It does not suit you."

"That is not for you do decide Trickster!" Charlotte hissed, her golden eyes tinted with anger.

Loki's looked amused. He moved his face right next to the glass and looked down at her.

"What fire you have. Why protect these humans who are so desperate? Hmmm. They'll use you for protection one minute and the next they'll betray and talk about how much of a weirdo you are. An oddity. A freak of nature. Give up your humanity. Allow everything to be in black and white. Rule the Earth by my side and we would be unstoppable. No more laughing. No more taunting. Just peace Charlotte. All you have to do is give up our humanity," Loki said his voice getting quieter as he went on.

Charlotte abruptly stood up, and she closed her eyes and quietly whispered one of her favorite lines from one of her favorite movies.

"You have no power over me." Loki narrowed his gaze and a scowl came upon his face.

She sped walk out of the room and only did Natasha notice a single tear rolling down her cheek.

OoOoOo

"So you're seriously not a 'full' Sun Chaser?" Tony asked.

Charlotte sighed. It wasn't her favorite topic.

"That is correct Mr. Stark. Nighttime is her weakest moment because she is not a full Sun Chaser. Only a full Sun Chaser can you use the reflected light of the sun from the moon. Do you have any more dumb ass questions, seeing as she already answered that one when she got here?" rang Nick Fury's voice.

Tony paused before he shook his head and mumbled something about his intelligence.

"What movie was that line from?" Bruce wondered out loud.

Charlotte gave a small laugh and said, "Labyrinth. It's really cheesy and from the 80s. David Bowie's in it."

"Well Loki didn't like that line," Natasha said humor tinting her words.

"Who knew that a The Trickster God would react the same as a Goblin King," Charlotte said a smile.

"What did my brother say that made you so sad?" came Thor's loud voice. Charlotte's smile left.

"He just made me remember my childhood. No big deal," she said with her eyes downcast, "But Loki pretty much wants to rule the Human Race because according to him we are 'young, weak, and foolish.' He honestly thinks that, which should convince us he's insane."

"That's true like I said when you were asleep. The guys brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell the crazy on him," Bruce said with a nervousness.

"And as I said last night. Have a care of how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother," Thor said with protectiveness coloring his tone.

Natasha sighed and said, "If we are seriously doing this. He killed 80 people in two days."

"He's adopted!" Tony shouted. Thor gave him a look. "You see this time I knew what was coming next. I said your line." Charlotte pinched the bridge of her nose before observing the group.

"What all did I miss?" she managed to say.

"Capsicle here understood a reference about monkeys and Thor didn't get it. Ummm. That's all I can really think of at the moment. Do you suit up?" Tony asked with a smirk.

Charlotte nodded before glancing at Steve who was blushing, and appeared to be remembering something.

"Yea it's similar to Natasha's," mumbled Charlotte. Tony looked horrified.

"No child of mine shall dress anything like the Spider!" Charlotte's face twisted into a confused look.

"What are you talking about? Tony I'm not- you aren't my- I'm 23," sputtered the confused Demi Alien.

Tony cackled before promptly dragging Charlotte away.

OoOoOo

Charlotte was led to what she assumed was Tony and Bruce's laboratory. It had a clear screen, which she was led to.

"Jarvis set up a chat with pepper," Tony said lazily.

A pretty woman with strawberry blonde hair popped up on the screen. She greeted Tony with a smile. "Hello Pepper. Now I need some help," Tony said and put a hand on Charlotte's shoulder. "I've decided no child of mine-"

"I'm not your child," Charlotte hissed. Tony glared before continuing

"-Shall wear a suit like the one she has. Jarvis has been taking her measurements. I'll have him send them to you. You know the Super girl Comics? Ya I'm thinking something like that but black and yellow and a tribal sun where the 'S' is. You good with that?" Tony said looking at Charlotte.

Charlotte glared at Tony before stating,

"Fine. But you are not allowed to sing "Black and Yellow" around me, make any "Bumblebee comments, or compare me to Super Girl. Ever. Even when I'm not in the Suit. Understood?" Tony laughed and gave a nod.

She still needed a name. He would work on that later.

* * *

**AN: Ehh.. I thought it was ok. So I got a lot of Alerts and stuff… so I WILL NOT UPDATE UNLESS I GET 5 REVIEWS! Also, give me some name ideas please! Your opinion matters!**


	3. Slow Computer

**AN: I lied. I only added one day, and I also lied about wanting 5 reviews. I wanted to get something up, so here it is! I don't really like this chapter. :| **

**Disclaimer: I only own Charlotte. **

* * *

Charlotte was exhausted. She had just gotten out of another negotiation session with Loki. It was filled with taunting and tension. She entered the giant computer room which Linda called "the bridge."

"He's hopeless. I give up," Charlotte stated with a slightly crazed smile on her face. Only Natasha was there.

"I'll try in hour." Charlotte nodded before signaling Linda over to her.

"Stand outside the door when Natasha goes to talk with Loki. I wanna be ready if he tries something," she whispered to Linda. Linda gave a nod.

She wondered about Charlotte. Linda thought she was odd. She managed to make friends with one of their best assassins, but failed to talk to her colleagues at work.

* * *

Charlotte strolled into the Stark/Banner lab. Steve was looked as if he had just scolded Tony. Tony was facing the other direction and holding blueberries to Bruce.

"What's going on?" Charlotte asked warily. Tony spun around and asked,

"Do you trust Fury?" Charlotte gave A humorless laugh.

"No. He's THE spy. His secrets have secrets. I was one of them," she said with an eyebrow raised, "Why do you ask?"

"That's what I said, but something's going on and I'm going to figure it out as soon as Jarvis finishes hacking." Charlotte gaped at him.

"Did you say hacking? Stark you aren't supposed to do that," Charlotte said with her eyes closed and her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.

"That's what I said," Steve muttered, "We have orders, we should follow them."

Tony snorted before saying, "Following's not really my style."

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve said with a touch of bitterness.

"Of the people in this room, which one is A - wearing a spangled outfit and B - not of use?" Charlotte eyes widened as Steve turned and stalled out of the room.

"Tony," she hissed, "Why would you say that? It's only been 3 weeks he's in shock. His world is dead and you just called him useless." Tony rolled his eyes and popped a blueberry into his mouth. Charlotte left the room and followed after Steve.

"Hey sorry about them. They just- Oh no I know that look. My brother used to make it all the time. What are you planning?" Charlotte said with nervous voice.

Steve looked at her and said, "Computer's working a bit slow for me." Charlotte nodded and had speed walk to keep up with Steve. When they reached the door Charlotte kneeled by the lock.

"It need a code," she muttered and began to type away furiously at the keys," Give me a second Steve this there are still a few more," she paused and looked up and saw the Captain using his enhanced strength to pull back the door.

"Or we can do that." The pair entered the large room. Steve grabbed the rail on a catwalk above them. He reached down his hand for Charlotte but she was opening a box that had caught her eye. The Captain walked along the Catwalk until he found what he was looking for.

Charlotte couldn't believe it. They had promised. Why didn't they get rid of them? They were evil. The one of the evilest thing in the universe was sitting in a box in S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.

* * *

"What is this?" Charlotte snarled at Fury as she threw an eyestalk that belonged to some sort of robot.

"I was wondering the same thing," Steve said holding a HYDRA weapon,

"Sorry. Computer working a little to slow for us," he said looking at Tony and Bruce.

"I'm pretty sure U.N.I.T or Torchwood needs that," Charlotte hissed. Fury glared at her.

"U.N.I.T was around back then and we got there before Torchwood. Captain we collected everything related to the Tesseract." Tony pulled up an image of a missile.

"You were saying."

Steve gave a snort, "Phase Two is all about using the Tesseract to make weapons! I thought you brought us together to save the world, not bring you a weapon!"

"Phase Two wasn't about you. It was about them," Fury said pointing to Thor and Charlotte who had stood next to him.

"Us?" Thor asked.

Fury replied, "When the arrival of a visitor from another world confirmed that we are not alone in this universe, people got worried."

"Our race means no harm, only peace!" Thor said with worry.

"But you're not the ONLY race in the universe!" Nick said looking at Charlotte.

"Okay so there are more races in the universe. That's why I'm here! But Earth is just drawing attention to itself. Sending up probes and satellite. Earth is such a noisy planet!" Charlotte retorted.

"Are you all really that naive? S.H.I.E.L.D monitors potential threats," Natasha said, as the bickering got worse.

"Captain America and a Sun Chaser is on potential threat watch list?" Bruce asked with disbelief in his voice.

"You're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?" Tony asked aiming the comment at Steve

"I swear to God, Stark, one more crack," The Captain threatened.

"Threatening! I feel threatened!" Tony said sarcastically.

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Steve retorted.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Natasha gave a nod.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire," Tony said.

"Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero," Steve said looked at him in disbelief.

"A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything that you are came out of a bottle!"

"Put on the suit. Let's have it out." Thor gave a laugh.

"You are all so petty," he looked at Charlotte and said," And tiny."

"Agent Romanoff," Fury began, "Would you escort Dr. Banner back to his-"

"Back where?" Bruce asked slightly angry. "You rented my room."

"The cell was built-" Director Fury began.

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!... I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth," Charlotte covered her mouth with a hand, and her eyes grew wide. He tried to commit suicide. "And the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!" Bruce finished off with growing anger.

He gave a look to Natasha who looked unnerved. "You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

The whole team tensed up. The two spies put there hands on the gun, Charlotte's fingers grew tingly with a warm light, and Steve slightly tensed before saying,

"Doctor Banner... put down the scepter."

Bruce looked down in shock, and apparently he hadn't noticed he grabbed Loki's scepter. The computer gave an awkward beep before Bruce put the scepter down and checked the computer.

"Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all," Bruce said with a touch of humor. Charlotte rolled her eyes. She was happy at the moment. They were going to find the Tesseract and everything was going to be okay. She had no idea of what was about to happen.

* * *

**AN: Meh. Anyway I LOVE REVIEWS! Please review! Even if it's just one word! I'll give you some cookies! :)**


End file.
